


Clarity

by tiyunut



Series: AC1 Week 2019 [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AC1 Week 2019, Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Drabble, Final Battle, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: ac1week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiyunut/pseuds/tiyunut
Summary: My fic for day 1 of AC1 Week, hosted by @ac1week on Tumblr!Prompt: AppleSummary: Altaïr had faced the consequences of being too confident before. He knew the signs, and could see them in Al Mualim.
Series: AC1 Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544095
Kudos: 18





	Clarity

As he lunged at Al Mualim, the old traitor vanished, an invisible weapon piercing Altaïr's side. He stumbled forward, seeing the world in flashes; the only sound, his mentor's voice:"Blind, Altaïr. Blind is all you've ever been, all you'll ever be!".

But the elder had made a crucial mistake he'd often warned his student against: overconfidence. The Apple's power had led him to underestimate his foe.Through senses dulled by pain, Altaïr could still discern his devious master, as his other targets.

"My blade sees for me, Al Mualim. And it cuts through the darkness".

With that, he struck.

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the hype train! Happy AC1 Week, everyone!


End file.
